


You did what?!

by MidnightsPast



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Rise of the Guardians and other related fandoms
Genre: Bunny is a little schist, Bunny plays a prank, Jack is shocked, Jack is the King of Pranks, M/M, Mega Prank of the Year, Not a gay relationship, Other, Platonic Relationship, hopefully, laugh til you cry, no cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsPast/pseuds/MidnightsPast
Summary: Jack plays one too many pranks on Bunny. So Bunny plots to get Jack back. Time for revenge on Jack!





	You did what?!

That was it. One prank too many. This time it was a frozen Gloss River. He had frozen the river that made his eggs shine on THE DAY BEFORE EASTER!! That Jack Frost. You know what? I'm going to get him back for it. I'm gonna prank the prankster.

It was a chilly winter day. There were a few lazy clouds floating through the sky. In Burgess, Jack Frost was giving the children a much-needed snow day. They were all running around, smiles decorating their happy faces. The snowflakes flutteres down from the sky until the sun was sinking, and the mothers were calling for their kids. A familiar voice came from a dark alley. 

"Hello, mate." the figure said in an Australian accent. 

As the figure stepped into the light, Jack casually leaned his staff on his shoulder and asked, "Bunny, is that you?"

"Oh, that never gets old." Bunny said very sarcastically. "Just thought I'd let you know, we've got a summer spirit." 

"Really?" Jack questioned, "Why do we need another spirit? Is Pitch back?" he asked, taking a defensive pose.

"No. Nothing that extreme. See ya next summer mate." 

And with that he bounded off.

Jack, meanwhile, was confused about the last thing bunny told him. Why would he see Bunny in the summer? He shot off to find Bunny and question him.

When Jack reached the Warren, he found Bunny painting eggs.

"Hey Bunny, who exactly is the new summer spirit?" he asked, already suspicious of what the answer might be.

"You mean you don't know? North should have told you by now."

"Bunny! Who is it?" he asked, almost menacingly.

"It's you mate! Since we have a new winter spirit, that does the job better than you ever did, a fall spirit, and a spring spirit, we figured you could be our summer spirit. Isn't what summers supposed to be about is fun? Well you love fun! See, you're the perfect candidate!"

Jack was shocked. His mouth fell open, he ran a hand through his hair, and he stumbled backward until he fell. How could this have happened? And why hadn't he met this 'new winter spirit'? Unless…

Bunny was laughing. 

"Oh! I can't believe you actually fell for it! It worked!"

"Bunny!" Jack yelled before flying through the air to tackle Bunny and attack him with tickles. 

"Aagh! Not there. That's my worst spot!" but Jack just tickled him harder.

When they were both exhausted, and laying on the ground, Jack asked Bunny, "Have you learned your lesson now?"

"Yes," Bunny sighed, "Never prank the Prank King or suffer his wrath."

They lay there until the sun had risen.

"But you should have seen the look on your face. It was priceless!"

"Bunny!" Jack elbowed him in the side.

They walked together to the entrance to the Warren, and Jack flew off to find somewhere to snow on.


End file.
